


Before Chaos Reigns

by lightningrani



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, past Jack/Ianto - Freeform, past Usagi/Mamoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end of the universe approaches, two immortal souls have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Chaos Reigns

**Author's Note:**

> Slight fusion of SM elements into the Doctor Who universe; Sailor Cosmos is based off the manga version (unsure if there are other depictions, but I want to be clear)

He always loved watching the galaxy rise over the horizon.

Jack's ship had crashed on this moon a few days ago. It would take some time for his co-workers to find his distress signal and locate him, taking him back to civilization, where he could continue to live. And live. And live.

The only solace he could find was in the things which stayed constant; the way people moved, the way people loved (and fucked), they way the day began, the way the day ended. But he couldn't risk love, not after the past. Whispers of past lovers fluttered through his mind- the smell of coffee, soft vowels, a suit, a dog, a child -no name remained, not when so much time had past. The only thing he had left was the scraps of memories he could gather together.

Boots scraped the ground behind him. Jack flipped around with ease, reaching for the gun which was at his side.

Standing behind him was a Sailor Guardian. His eyes widened.

Sailor Guardians stayed focused around the old home, the first Earth where humans arose from. They couldn't spread too far out of the galaxy, bound by the needs of the planets which they called their power from. Jack had been born far away from their protective forces, and only heard stories of the utopia which lay at the center of the world, which he would never reach.

Hell, even when he was on Earth, the Sailor Guardians were still maturing, not at their full power. He couldn't even figure out what their identities were, even with the powers of Torchwood.

And now, light years away from their home, one appeared. 

Her hair, white as moonlight, cascaded from her head in two long ponytails. Her outfit was pure white, with a beautiful cape and a short skirt (Jack squashed the urge to look up it; that would definitely be unprofessional here). In her hand was a scepter.

And she radiated power.

She smiled slightly, and then Jack noticed her eyes. 

In them were the feelings he saw sometimes in the mirror.

Jack bowed to her, jokingly. "My lady," he purred.

The Guardian gave him a small smile. "Jack Harkness," she said, letting the words fall off her tongue. "The man who never dies."

Jack froze. "How-?"

"I am Sailor Cosmos. I know too much," she replied, a hint of bitterness tinging the words. "And I am the last of my kind."

Jack paused and considered the timeline. Yes, now he remembered. The empire had fallen, to evils within and from outside. The Sailor Guardians had been destroyed.

And yet one stood in front of him now.

"I had always wanted to talk to you," Sailor Cosmos continued, "since we share much in common. All of the people we loved are dead. And we still stand, forever alive, forever fighting."

"So you're immortal too, huh?" Jack gave her a wry grin. "Were you born like that?"

She smiled sadly. "All immortal figures had to be made, with an influx of power. Touched by a goddess. Much like you were made, so was I. Except..." she trailed off, looking into the distance, "I made myself. Through my own actions, I made myself immortal."

"Did you know?"

"No. I was young and foolish. And I wanted to save everyone." Cosmos laughed at that statement, pain and joy all rolled into one. "Little did I know the price."

"Would you change your decision?"

She looked away. "... No. Would you?"

"Never. Not for the journey that I earned."

She shook her head sadly. "How I wish it was so easy for me. Here I am, the only person strong enough to fight against the true evil, Sailor Chaos. Oh yes," she said, noticing Jack's shocked face, "evil still reigns. Her power is still in its infancy, but I am doing all that I can to prevent the destruction of the universe. It may come to an end, sooner than nature ended."

Jack winced. He remembered what the end of the universe was like. A small refuge for the remaining sentient life, a small outpost of safety in a world of pain- was what he saw the outcome of the battle?

He couldn't tell the woman that. It would break her, he could see it. And she was on the edge of breaking.

"It must have been easier for you, Jack Harkness. You were used to jumping through time and eras, making friends, losing friends. I grew up a normal human girl. My name was Usagi Tsukino, and there were two things I loved: food and my family and friends. When I made my utopia, I thought it would last forever, that everyone I loved would never die." This laugh was hollow. "How wrong I was."

"At least you remember your birth name," Jack said with a grimace. He wished he could offer her something to drink. This conversation needed it. "I gave up my birth name a long time ago, and now it's been lost to time."

"It's the only thing I can remember about the past, because it was related to this," she said, gesturing to her getup, "my powers. I can't remember the names of the man I loved, or our daughter. Or my friends. All of the things which I held dear to me have been lost. And you expect me to take solace in my name?"

Jack could figure out when he hit a sore spot. "Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked, changing the conversation. 

Sailor Cosmos -Usagi? or had she become more than that now? - shook her head slowly. "I needed to talk to someone like me, someone who couldn't die, but that seemed to backfire a bit." Jack failed to suppress a snort, but saw Cosmos give a small smile in return. "In truth, I was procrastinating on my job, which seems like the fight against the inevitable. I must take my leave."

"Wait," he said, before Cosmos could disappear back into the depths of space. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jack didn't know what he meant. Did he mean 'help with the fight against Chaos' or 'help with her problems' or both or something in between? But Cosmos just gave a smile in return.

"Live, don't survive. And fight back against Chaos."

And with that, she disappeared into the depths of space, leaving Jack alone and wondering what the hell he should do with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> To be a bit clearer on the timeline: Sailor Cosmos is talking to Jack before she flees back to the past. Jack is somewhere in the future after the incident with Rose where he becomes immortal, after his stay with Torchwood. To make the existence of Torchwood and the Silver Millenium compatible, I made it come into power after Jack left earth. The thing about Sailor Cosmos being the last Sailor Senshi was partially based on canon; based off how I read the ending of the manga, it seemed like it was a struggle between only two forces, so I assumed everyone else was dead.


End file.
